Sailor Moon: Dark Rage
by Drafonis
Summary: Hotaru was attacked by a shadow. Can the Sailor Senshi save her? Things are not looking too good for the Sailor Senshi. Takes place a few years after Sailor Moon Stars. NOT yuri. Please R&R, first Sailor Moon fanfiction.
1. Episode 1: What Has Happened?

**Sailor Moon: Dark Rage**

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The only thing I own is the actual fanfiction.

A/N: This is my first Sailor Moon fanfiction, and I haven't seen anything past SuperS, and I only saw one episode of S. All of the character actions I use are based on what I read (unless the character is formally introduced in Season 1, or is seen in the first episode of S). This takes place after Stars, when the Sailor Senshi are all in college (yes, even Usagi).

---

Episode 1: What has happened? Midnight attack!

---

Everything was quiet in the dormitory where Tomoe Hotaru, also known as Sailor Saturn, and Mizuno Ami, also known as Sailor Mercury, slept. Hotaru was a young, mysterious girl with shoulder-length blackish-purple hair, and purplish eyes. Ami, on the other hand, had blue hair and blue eyes.

The previous week had been hectic for the Sailor Senshi. Although all the youma they had faced during their childhood were dead, crime was rampant throughout Tokyo. Therefore, Tsukino Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon, and the other senshi began fighting a vigilante war against the seemingly unrelenting crime wave.

But, at last, the crime wave relented, and the girls had a chance at acting like normal, everyday college students.

Now, it was night in Tokyo, and something just wasn't right. Shadows crept up onto the sleeping form of Hotaru. When they reached the foot of her bed, they started to climb up. Finally, they reached the sleeping girl.

Hotaru's scream was heard throughout the night.

---

The next morning was greeted by yet another scream, this time from Ami. When she had woken up, she found Hotaru still in bed. This was strange, as Hotaru normally woke up much earlier than the blue-haired girl. Naturally, Ami got confused, and checked to make sure that Hotaru was all right. That's when she noticed the blood staining the sheets.

Hearing Ami's scream, the entire girl's wing ran into the room, and found Ami sitting next to Hotaru, tears gently streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, Ami-chan?" asked Usagi, a girl with long blond hair, that usually wore it with two pigtails.

"It's… it's Hotaru-chan. She's hurt, and her pulse seems to be fading." Ami said.

"Oh my… Rei-chan, get the dean in here. And hurry!" Usagi yelled to Hino Rei, the girl also known as Sailor Mars. Rei was a tall girl with long, reddish-black hair and brownish eyes.

Although normally Rei would get offended by Usagi's order, she knew that now wasn't the time to argue, so she ran down the hall, not even caring if a teacher stopped her. In fact, that would even help.

But, as luck would have it, no teacher was patrolling the wing this morning. However, after a few minutes, she reached the principals office, which was bustling with the university's staff milling around, getting ready for the upcoming day.

Finally, she found one person who seemed like he wasn't busy. He was a teacher in the school by the name of Hotoke Misari, and had short black hair, a tall, thin body, and blue eyes covered by glasses.

"Hotoke-sensei, there's a problem in the girl's dormitory. Tomoe Hotaru has been attacked!" Rei said, and immediately the entire hustle-and-bustle of the office was driven to a halt.

"How is she so far?" Misari asked.

"Very bad. She's unconscious, and there's blood on her sheets. Also, my friend, Mizuno Ami, says that Hotaru-chan's pulse is weakening rapidly. Ami thinks that Hotaru-chan needs urgent help, or she could… She could…" Rei said, and immediately broke into tears.

"Sir, we need to get the ambulance here." Misari said. The entire staff nodded in agreement, and the dean called the ambulance.

---

Meanwhile, in Hotaru's room, Ami felt the black-haired girl's pulse slowly driving to a halt. She managed to stop the main bleeding, but apparently there were small lacerations internally as well.

---

After a few minutes, the ambulance arrived. The senshi managed to get permission to go with Hotaru to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, the other Outer Senshi, Meiou Setsuna, the green-haired girl who transforms into Sailor Pluto, Ten'ou Haruka, the blond-haired tomboy who transforms into Sailor Uranus, and Kaiou Michiru, an aqua-haired girl who is also Sailor Neptune, were waiting.

"We heard the news, Usagi. How is Hotaru?" Setsuna asked, worried.

"Not too good. Ami says that Hotaru's heart is giving out." Usagi said.

The Sailor senshi walked into the waiting room. They waited for hours until the doctor, Doctor Masune, a young male with curly blond hair, blue eyes, and a short, chubby frame, arrived.

"Hotaru will survive. However, there's something strange." Doctor Masune said, motioning for them to follow.

When they arrived in Hotaru's room, they found that Hotaru had the symbol of Saturn glowing on her forehead.

"Oh my… Masune-sensei, can you please excuse us for a second?" Michiru asked.

"Certainly, Kaiou Michiru." Doctor Masune said, leaving the room that they were in.

"Michiru-chan, what is it?" Usagi asked.

"Hotaru's symbol seems to have been glowing since the attack. It probably reacted to her assailant, and it only reacts to magical assailants. This means it can't have been a burglar or any other human criminal." Michiru said.

"So… You think a new enemy has emerged?" Haruka asked.

"It would seem so." Was the reply.

"I'll go to the shrine to see if I can see anything." Rei said.

"Okay. I'll…" Usagi said, and was interrupted by Setsuna.

"Princess, the best thing for you to do is to go back to the school. That's what everyone else will do to. One person you can hide. But not all of you. I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." Setsuna said.

"Okay…" Usagi muttered, disappointed.

After that brief conversation, the girls went there separate ways. Then Chibi-Usa, the youngest Sailor Senshi, a short girl who wore her pink hair in two pigtails, walked into Hotaru's room. Although Chibi-Usa had grown significantly, she still kept her old attitude and appearance.

"Hotaru-chan… Why… Why did this happen to you?" Chibi-Usa asked, tears flowing from her eyes onto her best friend's cheeks. "I should be the one, not you… Your life which has been so full of pain and misery… It's just not fair that you should have to live through this… This torture… Why?" She paused, wiping her tears from Hotaru's face. "It's all your father's fault… If it weren't for the experiments he did…"

"I suspected you would come here." Doctor Masune said. He had entered the room while Chibi-Usa was busy crying over her best friend.

"Why did this have to happen, Masune-sensei? Hotaru-chan has lived through so much pain… So much suffering…" Chibi-Usa sobbed.

"I do not know. It's the way life works out, I guess. I wish I could do something to ease the pain that Hotaru must be suffering right now. But the only thing I can do now is tend to her, and hope she pulls through. If it means anything, I will do everything in my power to save her, and in the mean time, I will make sure that her suffering is minimized." Doctor Masune replied.

---

Meanwhile, Rei was busy performing a ritual to attempt to divine the nature of Hotaru's attacker.

---

In Rei's vision, she watched at countless buildings exploded into flame by some invisible force. The other senshi rushed at object that was generating the force, a powerful, black orb. They were blown back by the force, and exploded.

"No!" Rei cried, and the vision faded.

---

Upon completing the vision, Rei found herself back in the Flame Room of the shrine, panting heavily.

"What is this… This dark sense of foreboding? What can it be?" Rei thought, before extinguishing the fire and walking out of the room, and began running to the college.

---

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Episode 2: What now?

**Sailor Moon: Dark Rage**

---

Episode 2: What now? Another Sailor Senshi Falls!

---

Rei finally arrived at the college, just in time to make it to her first class. Fortunately for her, Usagi had managed to actually _remember_ her excuse for not being in homeroom. Smiling longingly, Rei reminisced about the _last _time she missed homeroom.

---

"Hino-san, Tsukino-san here says you missed homeroom because a rabbit jumped on your head and threw you into a table." Kazuna-san, Rei's old Japanese teacher had said.

"She _did!?_ No, I missed homeroom because I was attacked on my way to school by a gang of thugs, not because a _rabbit_ attacked me." Rei said, while thinking, _"Usagi-chan told Kazuna-sensei that a _rabbit _attacked me? Usagi-chan-no-baka!"_

---

Unfortunately for the girl also known as Sailor Mars, she had to wait a while before she could tell the other senshi about her vision. She didn't have any classes with them besides homeroom, and she couldn't sneak out.

However, they finally had a free period, so they all met in the park next to the college's grounds.

"So, Rei-chan, what did you find out?" Ami asked.

"Well, the vision only showed one possibility, although I now know the appearance of one of our new enemies. It looks like a giant, black orb. What it could mean, I don't know. But it seems that we should try to avoid letting it grow in power. According to my vision, it can effortlessly destroy the city if it finishes it's energy collection. Therefore, we must kill it before the enemy has the chance to grow stronger." Rei said, a very serious expression on her face.

"We still don't know why they attacked Hotaru. Do they merely want her out of the way, or are the shadows used to drain energy? And will we be targeted to?" stated Kino Makoto, also known as Sailor Jupiter. She is tall, with brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail, and blue eyes (A/N: Basically, all of the senshi still have their old appearances.).

"That's true, Mako-chan. We also don't know what form the enemy will take. After all, we only know that they use shadows. If they are even close to Queen Beryl's forces, they can be anyone." Ami said.

Suddenly, Rei began to act slightly distracted, staggering wildly around.

"Rei-chan, are you all right?" Usagi asked, but Rei didn't seem to hear her. Then, Hino Rei fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Something's wrong. Everyone, transform." Luna, the black cat who acted as Usagi's assistant as Sailor Moon, said.

"Right. Mercury Power, Make Up!" Ami yelled, and immediately a tornado of water surrounded her. The water then contracted, forming the clothes of Sailor Mercury, a white-and-blue fuku. Then, Ami, now in her Sailor Mercury suit, attempted to track down Rei's attacker. "Mako-chan, you stay behind and take care of Rei-chan. I've found the attacker."

"Right." Everyone said, and transformed into their various transformed forms.

---

"Okari-sama, the second Sailor Senshi has been eliminated from the field, and my loyal youma is making his getaway from the others. The energy from Sailor Mars will be collected in a few minutes." A dark figure said to another. They were standing in a room that looked almost like the Milky Way from outside the cluster of stars. One of the stars flared, and revealed the identity of the unidentified speaker.

It was Hotoke Misari.

"So, I trust the plan is moving according to plan, Ryuuji." The other figure, Okari, replied.

"Yes, it is, Okari-sama. Although Sailor Mars's action to save Sailor Saturn was unexpected, it did not affect things in the long run." Misari, who was really a youma named Osana Ryuuji, replied.

"Yet I find your miscalculation strange, Ryuuji. You, who was around humans for millions of years, failed to take into account the Sailor Senshi's bonds?" Okari said.

"It will not happen again, Okari-sama. Still, the gesture of friendship will not affect the plan. Sailor Saturn will not survive, unless her healing powers are that strong, which I doubt."

"You are right, Ryuuji. It won't happen again, and I'll make sure of it. I picked you for this job because you have the most experience with dealing with humans. One more such miscalculation, and you will face the worst punishment possible: Eternal Pain."

At the mention of this, terrible, nervous voices gasped. Eternal Pain was a punishment in which the victim would spend eternity having painful things occurring to them. They would be burned, stabbed, punched, kicked, and mentally abused. Suicide was not an option, as the construct of that world would not permit death.

---

"Good, I'm almost at the gate." The youma thought, who was now completely visible. He was about six feet tall, with a lizard-like mouth, bear-like body, and eagle-like feet. On his forehead was a diamond-like growth Suddenly, the pursuing Sailor Senshi stopped him in his tracks.

"You'll pay for attacking our friends! In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" the Sailor Senshi said in unison.

"Hah. You can't do anything to me, foolish girls. Midnight Doom!" the youma yelled, and a black ray flew out of his forehead growth. Most of the senshi dodged it, but Sailor Venus, also known as Aino Minako, a blonde-haired Sailor Senshi who wore her hair down with a red ribbon in it, was hit in the chest. She flew into the wall, and her sera fuku vanished.

"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" the youma laughed, and vanished into thin air.

"Oh, no… This is getting worse." Sailor Mercury muttered, as she transformed back into her non-Sailor Senshi form.

"What should we do?" Usagi asked, returning to her form.

"I'm not sure what we can do. I'm not even sure the Outers can do much to even the odds…" Ami said.

---

"Ryuuji-sama, I apologize for my delay in returning, but I was attacked by the Sailor Senshi. However, they will not be troubling us anytime soon." The youma that was responsible for the attacks said.

"I accept your apology, Risune. The important thing is that the plan is moving well." Ryuuji replied.

"What are your next orders, Ryuuji-sama?" Risune asked.

"You say that the Sailor Senshi followed you? That means that they know that you're hunting them… My orders are as follows: Stay low. When they drop their guard, attack Sailor Moon. We'll see how they fair without that one." Ryuuji replied.

"Yes, Ryuuji-sama."

---

"So, we're being picked apart by a youma of unimaginable power. Something tells me that someone even more powerful is behind this. Rei-chan's attacker did not appear to be that intelligent beyond simple, on-the-job calculations, such as those necessary to pick a target. He does not strike me as a leader capable of performing such a calculated assault." Ami said. They were back in the hospital, waiting for the information on Rei's condition.

"What should we do, Ami-chan?" asked Makoto.

"I don't know yet. Still, we should stay on our guard." Ami said.

"Right." The rest of the Inner Senshi replied.

---

"You are doing very well, Ryuuji. Three of the Sailor Senshi in two days. We are ahead of schedule, and our master is already at half-strength. We will end this waiting soon, and reawaken him." Okari said, once again talking to Ryuuji. "I am most pleased."

"I live to please you, Okari-sama." Ryuuji responded.

"Just avoid any mistakes in the future. I need not remind you of your punishment for any further stupid mistakes."

"Yes, Okari-sama."

"Well, anyway, what is the next phase?"

"I ordered Risune to stalk the senshi and take them down. There won't be as much speed, but the enemy has already discovered him. Still, there won't be any problem, since we are halfway done with the mission."

"Not bad, Ryuuji. Still, if he fails, it will be your head."

"Understood, Okari-sama. Itekimasu."

"Farewell, Ryuuji." Upon those words, Ryuuji vanished.

---

A/N: Well, another chapter down.


	3. Wait! Hotaru's Painful Memory!

**Sailor Moon: Dark Rage**

---

A/N: This chapter will be a little change of pace, focusing on what Hotaru's memories of before she met Chibi-Usa. Note that some details may conflict with details in the anime, as I have not seen S for a while, and have not seen Stars. However, for the sake of the story, any alterations to the original will be the one's used throughout the fic.

---

Episode 3: Wait! Hotaru's Painful Memory!"

---

Hotaru lay unconscious in the hospital bed, remembering that which once was. Her memories caused her to gasp slightly.

---

(A/N: the story switches to Hotaru's point of view)

"Hey, Hotaru-san, how about you and I play a little ball? With you being the ball." was what I had heard that day.. Turning around, I found myself facing the strongest boy in the school, Utara Monori.

It was Monday, and still only lunchtime. Three more hours of school. At least the bullies couldn't pick on me in class, although many tried to get me in trouble.

Then, suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back. One of Monori's friends had hit me. To tell you the truth, it hurt a lot. I tried to bite back my tears, but I couldn't. Vaguely, I heard laughter. The laughter was aimed at me. I immediately ran into the building, tears streaming down my face. All the way to the school, I heard their hysterical laughter.

Upon entering the school, I felt a sharp pain in my chest from the running. _"Why does this keep happening to me?"_ I thought. _"And why does Monori delight in my pain?"_ I felt silent tears running down my cheeks.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" I heard a voice ask. It was the voice of Hanata-sensei, my history teacher, and the only one who actually cared about me, except my father. And, after Mother's death, he was very busy in his lab, so Hanata-sensei basically became my unofficial guardian.

"It's… It's Utara and his friends… They attacked me…" I gasped out in between sobs.

"Attacked? Do you mean verbally or…" she broke of.

"No. One of them… Hit my… Hard…" I choked on the words, breaking into a fit of coughing. This was no good…

"I shall speak to them as once. They know that you are ill, yet they insist on their constant attacks! Their insults are bad enough… But this!" Hanata-sensei exclaimed, storming into the playground, and called out Monori's name, as well as the others in his group. "Apologize to Hotaru."

"Whatever for, Hanata-sensei?" Monori asked, his voice dripping in sweetness and feigned innocence. Then again, at least he wasn't the one who hit me…

"For attacking her, Monori. Also, remember: if one of you lays a finger on her, I will have you expelled! Do you hear?" she said.

"Yes, Hanata-sensei…" the Monori and the rest of his group said, disappointment in their voices. But I noticed a wild glint in Monori's eyes. Then they walked away.

"Return here at once and apologize!" she yelled.

"No, it's okay, Hanata-sensei…" I said, getting up.

"No, it's not okay, Hotaru. You need to stick up for yourself, or everyone will walk all over you."

"H – Hai." I choked out, biting back tears. Only this time they were tears of happiness. At least I had some help in this place.

---

But the next day ruined my happy mood, for that was the day that Hanata-sensei was taken. Reports say that I group of kids, aged at around seven, overwhelmed her with brute force.

I spent the whole day walking in a haze, bursting into tears at the slightest problem. Monori and his friends attacked me again, this time actually injuring me. But my powers, which I had from as far back as I remembered, rapidly healed me.

But even my healing caused problems. Led by Monori, the entire school started yelling "_bakemono!_" (A/N: This means "monster" in the context I was using it in.) at me.

Immediately, I got up and ran, forgetting my illness. I didn't even care, at this point, if I choked. Anything would be better than this life of misery. Why did the others hate me so? Sure, I was considered "strange" and "quiet", but many others in my class were labeled the same as me, yet they were never hit. They were never teased, or insulted. They were treated normally. Why was I different?

Then I walked home, purposely avoiding any roads that Monori used, for those would certainly spell trouble.

---

When I reached home, Father noticed the still-clear scar from my fall.

"Hotaru, you must not let your enemies harm you. Follow me, child. We have work to do." Father said.

"Yes, Father. I understand. However, you know that I cannot fight back…" I said nervously.

"No! You must not think that way! You are special, my child, you must never forget this.

Then, as I followed Father down into the base, I saw a light. Was this the time where Father became only Professor Tomoe?

---

(A/N: The next part is back into the third-person of the rest of the story.)

Hotaru came to, after a few days unconsciousness. Immediately, the nurses assigned to her hospital room worked frantically. She was, however, only vaguely aware of the hustle going on throughout the room.

"She's awake! Hurry and get everything ready!" one nurse exclaimed.

"Call the girl's who accompanied her. They will probably most relieved." Another said.

While one of the nurses ran to the telephone to call the college, the others frantically decreased the life support machines so that Hotaru's system would get used to working without external aid.

---

"What? Okay, we'll be right there." Ami said, and placed a phone back into it's place.

"What was it, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Great news. Hotaru's awake now." This statement was met with sighs of relief. Finally, something was going right. It had been two weeks since Risune had attacked Rei, and the weeks that followed marked the largest crime spree since the senshi had started fighting a semi-vigilante war against Tokyo's criminals.

The senshi ran to the hospital, with Risune chasing them, unseen yet still present.

---

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but this will set up later chapters.


	4. Episode 4: Risune's Demise

**Sailor Moon: Dark Rage**

---

Episode 4 – Risune's Demise

---

"Hotaru, what happened?" Ami asked. The senshi were in Hotaru's hospital room, having rushed there after the phone call to Rei's place. Of course, they found it kind of strange – how did the doctors know that they were all at Rei's place? – but they mostly ignored it. That wasn't important at the moment.

"I don't remember very well. There was a dream… I know that it was a recurring one… But something was different. There was a shadow creeping up to me. Then, I blacked out." Hotaru answered.

"Did you feel any energy before blacking out?" Rei asked.

"I felt… Something. It seemed vague…" Hotaru replied uncertainly.

"I should have noticed it sooner. There was a very powerful youki on that night."

"So, Sailor Senshi, you figured it out." Risune said, slowly appearing in the room. "My orders were to pick you off, but I suppose killing you all at once will be just as satisfying." This was followed by a low chuckle.

"Now, everyone." Makoto said. "I'll cover you all."

"No, not without transforming." Usagi replied.

Suddenly, Risune vanished, elbowing Makoto in the stomach, causing the brown-haired girl to fly into the wall of the hospital.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi yelled.

"Usagi… Get everyone out… I'll…" Makoto gasped, clutching her stomach in pain, as blood billowed out of a hole. Apparently, Risune's elbow had a spike.

"Mako-chan… You go. I'll take care of it. Take everyone and get out of the hospital. I have an idea." Usagi said, a look of determination on her face, which shocked everyone. This was the same person who had spent years whining about being Sailor Moon.

"Right." Makoto said, helping Ami and Minako get Hotaru and everyone else out of the room.

"You attacked my friends in cold blood, and even nearly killed one. I won't forgive you. Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" Usagi said. Immediately, her uniform changed so that she wore a bubble-sleeved T-shirt, a short skirt, knee-high red boots, a bow, and her brooch. On her forehead, a tiara appeared, and two gems appeared in her odangos.

Instantly, Risune attacked Usagi, tripping the blonde-haired girl. He then picked her up, and threw her into the life support machine. However, Usagi was not finished yet, getting up just as Risune charged at her. She side-stepped, causing the youma to crash through the wall.

_"Now's my chance."_ Usagi thought, and then yelled "Moon Tiara Action!" She threw her tiara, which began to glow with the energy that she had put into the attack, at the monster. The tiara struck Risune in the back, causing the youma to hit the next wall face-first.

Risune turned around to face Usagi, and began charging up a blast in it's mouth. The attack flew at the blonde, and she had to dodge in order to avoid getting blown up. As it was, there was a huge, gaping hole in the floor of the room she was in.

"You won't get away with causing such commotion!" Usagi yelled, charging Risune. Her fist was drawn back, ready to punch him. But, when it came time to actually punch, she felt nothing but air, as well as a large amount of pain in her neck. The monster had dodged her punch, ended up behind her, and hit her neck. The result was a rather large indentation in the wall, and a rather indignant girl laying face-first in the rubble.

"Really, Sailor Moon? I seem to be the one who leads by points." Risune said, his mouth twisting into a smirk. Then, he changed into a shadow.

Risune's next move was to, as a shadow, attack Sailor Moon. The blonde-haired girl spent hours trying to avoid him, but it was getting harder and harder. Worse, the previous part of the fight had knocked the room's electricity out, and it was getting darker. While the monster's shadow form could survive in darkness, Usagi would have more trouble spotting it when it is dark, so she was at a disadvantage.

---

"Ami-chan, do you think Usagi-chan's okay?" Minako asked. The other senshi were now outside the hospital, waiting for the fight to end. The two who were injured, Hotaru and Makoto, rested on the ground, waiting to get better.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. You hear all of the explosions." Ami replied.

"I'll.. see what I can do. Jupiter Power, Make-Up!" Makoto said, and, on top of her school clothes, bows appeared, as well as her brooch. The second change was that a tiara with a gold antennae appeared on her forehead.

---

"How long can you keep this up, Sailor Moon? Not much longer, I think." Risune's voice taunted, as he darted at Usagi once more, who weakly dodged. She had been weaving in and out for hours, and was starting to tire rather rapidly.

Suddenly, a large blast of electricity hit the ceiling, showering the room in rubble and sparks. Sailor Jupiter had used her Supreme Thunder attack to help Usagi. Now, however, Makoto fell to the ground, her sailor outfit gone. The attack had drained the last of her dwindling strength.

"Do you see the futility of resisting, Sailor Moon?" Risune asked, once again taunting her. But the real purpose of the attack was to create a large amount of harsh illumination, which would partially drown out the shadow form.

"No, I don't see it. You are now solid enough to be hurt, and this time I will end this. Moon Tiara Action!" Usagi yelled, once again throwing her tiara, fully energized, as the slowly-reforming Risune. Instantly, the monster blackened, and slowly was pulled apart.

"End sequence!" was what he yelled before vanishing.

"What in the world was that?" Usagi asked, wiping sweat off her brow. Then she fell to the floor, unconscious.

---

"Sounds like the fight is over. Ami-chan, take care of Mako-chan. I'll get Usagi-chan and bring her here." Minako said.

"No, we'll bring everyone to the hospital that's wounded. It'd be useless if I tried to take care of them, and they'd just die. I cannot afford to be egoistical now." Ami said, picking Makoto's limp form up and walking toward the emergency room entrance. "You take Usagi here."

"Right." Minako said, running up to the room.

---

A/N: Well, another chapter done. And this is going to be the last for two weeks or so, because I have midterms in a week. This means that ALL of my stories are on a two-week hiatus.


	5. Episode 5: Usagi's Tragedy

**Sailor Moon: Dark Rage**

---

Chapter 5

Usagi's Tragedy

---

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. The sun was high in the sky, birds were chirping, and the flowers were in bloom. It had been three months since the senshi had killed Risune. It seems to them that it was perfect. But nothing perfect ever lasts.

---

She had light green hair that stopped just short of her nose. Her skin was sickly white, and she wore a black robe that hid the most dangerous thing about her.

It was a sword that had a golden blade. The hilt was designed in such a way that it could be effortlessly wielded by even the clumsiest of hands. The top of the hilt had a reddish-yellow jewel that seemed to glow in a very eerie color.

The woman leaped from roof to roof, her robe blowing back in the breeze. Her bony hand grasped the sword's hilt, as though she was preparing to run someone through.

---

Meanwhile, in the Tsukino residence, everything was normal. Usagi had gotten on the bus for college, Shingo had gone to his high school, and Chibi-Usa had gone to her junior high school.

The adult Tsukinos, Ikuko and Kenji were home. Ikuko was washing the dishes, while Kenji was busy talking on the telephone.

Suddenly, the door fell into pieces, revealing the robed woman. Her sword was drawn. "Show me where Princess Serenity is, and I may spare you."

"Wh – Who?" Kenji asked, dropping the telephone.

"You mean you don't know her? I was informed that she lived here… Anyway, you already saw me, so I have no choice but to kill you." The woman said, and she grinned evilly, removing the hood.

She pulled the sword out, and charged at Ikuko, judging her to be easier to get from her angle. Suddenly, Kenji ran in front of the woman's path, and a trail of blood appeared on his neck. He dropped to the ground, blood covering his shirt.

"Kenji, no!" Ikuko yelled, rushing at the woman, in her hand a fillet knife. She slashed, cutting the woman in the arm. However, no blood left the rather deep cut.

"Foolish woman." The robed woman snarled, and stabbed Ikuko in the stomach. Blood flew out of the wound, and she fell to the ground. "I have completed my mission, Ryuuji-sama." Then, the unknown woman vanished.

"Usagi... chan…" Ikuko said, and fell unconscious.

---

"Misari-sensei, will you please send Tsukino Usagi to the main office?" the intercom in Usagi's science class blared.

_"So, the humans have discovered Oranji's handiwork."_ Misari thought, before answering yes. He gestured for Usagi to head to the office.

As Usagi walked down the hall, she wondered what could have caused her to get called down. She wasn't failing any classes, and was even meeting Tokyo University's academic minimums. She hadn't been late to any class since the day that Risune had attacked Hotaru. In fact, on the whole, the worst she did was snap angrily at Osaka Naru.

When she reached the office, she learned what had happened.

"Usagi, your mother and father have been attacked. Your father's dead, and your mother's clinging to life by a thread." The principal said.

This news caused Usagi to cry. Although she sometimes hadn't agreed with her parents, especially concerning her grades and her romantic relationship with Chiba Mamoru, she cared for them. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks, and her chest heaved violently. Then she fainted.

---

Usagi woke up in the hospital, surrounded by her friends. Most of them were asleep, as it was midnight. Rei and Ami, however, were wide awake. Rei was pacing around the hospital room, driving Ami frantic as she tried to figure out what had happened earlier that day. Upon seeing that Usagi had awaken, however, they turned to face her.

"What happened?" Usagi asked, as though trying to find out that the news about her father's death had been a practical joke.

"Usagi-chan… I'm sorry." Ami said, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Your father's… gone… and so is your mother…"

_"No!"_ Usagi yelled, a scream that lasted for almost a minute. Tears leaked out of her eyes. Upon ending her scream, she sat there, sobbing quietly.

Rei hugged the blonde-haired girl, trying to convince her that everything would be okay. That she would let her stay that the shrine. But nothing calmed Usagi, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Is… Is Shingo-chan okay?" Usagi asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, as is Chibi-Usa-chan." Ami replied.

"What happened?" asked Hotaru, who had just woken up in response to Usagi's scream.

"Usagi-chan's just found out." Ami said to the black-haired girl, barely audibly, not wanting to upset Usagi any more than necessary. Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say.

_"And just what are you whispering about, Ami-chan!?" _Usagi shouted angrily.

"N – Nothing…" Ami muttered timidly.

"I will claim revenge on my father's murderer." Usagi said, as though no one were around.

"We'll help, Usagi-chan." The other senshi said in unison. "But, for now, you have to rest. You were rather injured when you collapsed."

"Everyone…" Usagi said, tears in her eyes.

---

"Ryuuji, you have failed. Princess Serenity is still alive, as I'm sure you figured out. Worse, you have made her angry. This will complicate things greatly. You must be punished." Okari said menacingly.

Okari and Ryuuji were back at their hideout, discussing the day's incidents.

"Okari-sama, it was a case of corruption in the intelligence network. The corrupted spy has been disposed of." Ryuuji replied.

"It doesn't matter. You have always been too trusting of your lackeys, Ryuuji. I will see if this will rectify your character flaw. _Dark Flame!_" Okari said, and a huge fire surrounded Ryuuji, tearing at his skin.

_"Ah!"_ Ryuuji screamed in pain.

"I think that is enough. Just remember that next time it will be your death, Ryuuji. Proceed with caution."

"Yes, Okari-sama. I understand." Ryuuji replied, bowing deeply.

---

"Usagi-chan, if you need anything, ask." Rei replied. It was a week after Ikuko and Kenji's murders, and Usagi had finally been judged ready to return into the outside world.

After much deliberation, her college had decided to let her stay in Ami and Hotaru's room, as they still had an open spot and were close friends of Usagi, which would be the ideal atmosphere for her to recover from her parents' deaths.

"I understand, Rei-chan. I want to thank everyone for being such good friends…" Usagi said, breaking into tears.

"There, there, Usagi-chan. We'll get you through this." Makoto said. She knew what it was like losing family members, since her parents had died in a plane crash.

Suddenly, the senshi heard the scream of someone in distress.

---

"Help me, someone!" shouted a girl of about twelve. Her black hair framed her sickly face. She wore a red sweater and blue jeans. Her shout had good reason; a snake-like youma named Orochina had her pinned to a wall.

Suddenly, a light shaped like a ray appeared on her forehead. The light rapidly consumed her, replacing her clothes with a sailor fuku. Her half was attired similar to Sailor Saturn, with the black skirt, choker, and neck, as well as the pink bow. However, she wore long, yellow boots.

"Im… Impossible!" Orochina exclaimed, and charged the girl, who quickly jumped over the snake.

"Australius Flash!" the girl shouted. Immediately, the entire area was engulfed in white light. When it died down, the girl was laying on the ground, unconscious, and the monster was gone.

"Stop right… Huh?" Sailor Moon asked, having just arrived.

"It appears that our opponent had already fled… Or is already dead?" Sailor Mars said, and then added the question.

"All the evidence points to it being killed by someone… But who?" Mercury said thoughtfully.

"Well, only a sailor senshi could have done this…" Mars said.

---

A/N: Well, that rounds off another chapter. Who exactly is the hooded woman? And who was the girl who turned into the unknown senshi? All this will be revealed in time, but I assure you that no detail will be wasted.


End file.
